Don't Hurt Me, Sasuke-kun!
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: [SasuSaku] [One-shot] Set in the Road to Ninja world. Sasuke visits Sakura and presents her with the gift of a rose. She doesn't take the rose and seems scared of the raven haired Uchiha. Why is she so terrified of him?


_**Please Don't Hurt Me, Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Summary -**_Sasuke visits Sakura and presents her with the gift of a rose. She doesn't take the rose and seems scared of the raven haired Uchiha. Why is she so terrified of him?

* * *

_**A/N**_No lemon in this one since I don't think that it would be suitable for this One-Shot. That is why it is rated T. This is set during the Road To Ninja movie. I have not yet seen it, but... I have heard that it is quite good. This is based on the trailer that I saw... hehe. Enjoy~

* * *

It was a normal morning for the rosette. She had just gotten up. She heard a knock on her balcony door. Sakura slipped on a simple cream robe and made her way to the door and opened it. She did not realize her surroundings as she was still quite sleepy.

She looked up and instantly stilled. Dark onyx eyes stared at her. She staggered backwards. Her emerald eyes were filled with fear, the Uchiha stared at her with curiosity. Why was she so scared of him?

"W-why are y-you here...? Why did no one notice you...?" she whispered more to herself then Sasuke.

The raven haired Uchiha eyed her, "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

She stiffened at the way he said her name, it rolled perfectly off of his tongue. He leaned forwards and she stiffened.

"D-don't!" she near-screamed.

He instantly stopped and stared at her. "Na ni?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "why are you shaking?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, "You... you have captured me haven't you... you want to kill me still..." she shook her head as tears began cascading down.

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked.

He had no clue as to why she was crying. Normally, Sakura would have punched him away in an angry fit and let out a string of curses to the handsome Uchiha. She did not cry in front of people. He knew that well. She was shaking. And it was because of his presence. Has she dreamed about something that scared her?

"Sakura-chan... why are you scared?" the Uchiha asked.

The raven Uchiha watched her. She was still shaking. He felt sorry for the woman. Something must of scared her.

"Who did this to you?" he was asking too many questions... why was he asking Sakura these questions? He knew what he has done.

"L-leave me a-alone..." Sakura stuttered and pushed the Uchiha away from her.

He allowed her to do so but caught her wrist. She gasped and tired to pull back as if she had been stung. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. The Uchiha watched her. He did not like the feeling he felt in his chest. It was telling him that he was the one that was scaring her. But, he would not move. He would help her. Even if she did not want it. The Sharingan-wielder was her comrade whether or not she liked it.

"Sakura... answer me," Sasuke ordered, his tone becoming a little icy.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him, "Who did this to me?" she whispered.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded his head.

Sakura looked down, "Sasuke-kun... you..."

The young Uchiha stared at her with a little shock, "Na ni?"

"You did this to me... you tried to kill me," she whispered.

The Uchiha was now full on shocked, "I... tried to... kill you? Sakura-chan... why would you think that?"

"You tried to use your Chidori on me... you nearly got me if Kakashi-sensei did not intervene," he stared at her with more shock, Kakashi had told the Uchiha not to use the jutsu on his comrades, "then... then I..." she trailed off.

"You what?" he murmured.

She buried her head in her hands, "I tried... I tried to kill you..."

The Uchiha was now completely lost, "Hn? What do you mean?"

"L-like I said... I tried to... but... I couldn't... I couldn't kill someone that I was close to... I couldn't kill the man that I... I... you then turned around and choked me... y-you took the kunai out of my hands and you tried to s-slash my throat open... N-Naruto saved me just i-in time..." she whispered and then wrapped her arms around herself.

Sasuke was totally lost. He would never, ever try to hurt her. The Uchiha could... could never bring himself to do that.

"Sakura-chan... I would never do that... I am your comrade... trust me," the Uchiha pleaded and she stared at him.

She stared at him with shock, "C-comrade?" she whispered.

"Aa..." the Uchiha murmured and smiled at her.

She looked away. The Uchiha decided now was the best time, "Sakura-chan?" he whispered and she looked at him once again.

He brought out the rose that he was hiding behind his back, "Here... Sakura-chan," the Uchiha murmured.

She gently took it from his pale hand before staring at it. It was a beautiful rose. Sakura stared at the Uchiha with shock.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?" she whispered and stared at him.

"Aa... I'll always be your comrade, Sakura-chan... don't forget that," Sasuke said before disappearing right before her eyes.

She smiled lightly and looked at the crimson rose in her hand.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered and closed her eyes before hugging the rose.

* * *

_**A/N**_Um... I think that this was okay. I believe that Sakura would be a little scared to see Sasuke right on her doorstep hehe.


End file.
